Tears to Shed
by sakume
Summary: A short songfic about Kikyo's wish, yet how she feels she can't achieve it because of Kagome. It's very sweet and very short. Song from the Corpse Bride. Any reviews for me? KikyoXInuyasha


_This is my first fic that is also a song. I forget what you call that.. It's about Kikyo and Inuyasha, there is implied romance between the two. If you're a Kikyo hater who has only come here to review and say you hate her, shut up and leave. Leave a review saying you hate Kikyo and you're glad she's feeling like this, or if you like her, you'll like this. There you go. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own the song or the characters of Inuyasha, obviously._

(Tears to Shed)

Kikyo slid against the base of a nearby tree, watching Inuyasha and company rest down below. She sighed sadly, the whispery noise of the lonely wind rustling the branches above her. "Inuyasha…" she repeated, her pale skin feeling the cool breeze, but not registering it as comforting. "Why?"

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" a sudden raspy voice asked, a tinge of female sense to it.

The priestess turned to notice one of her soul stealers speaking to her. Normally they were silent, but there were seldom times when they did in fact speak to her, soft and tempting. "Nothing…" she muttered, turning away.

Another one snaked its way over her shoulders, tilting its head in what seemed concern. Kikyo had never known her only friends to be able to show emotion, but these two certainly seemed to. "Yes, what's wrong?" it was deeper, though as tender as the other.

"It's just that…Inuyasha used to love me so…I could feel our love so strong…" she admitted, more to herself than any other. She moved closer towards the fire she had made, though it didn't matter. The heat was not sensible to her fingertips, anyway. "Now…now it's all about her. I suppose he deserves her…not me."

The serpent-like soul stealer encircled her waist, stopping near to her head, looking at the miko down below. _"What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?"_

"_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile…" _the tender voice of the female whispered in her ear, rubbing against her shoulder.

"_How about a pulse?" _ Kikyo bitterly asked, turning away with a sad frown.

"_Overrated by a mile."_ The male interrupted, twisting in a synchronized floating dance with the other as they joined together in harmony. "_Overvalued, overblown…if he only knew the you that we know…" _

Kikyo sighed in a huff, sinking to a sitting position, hugging her knees. The female and male continued to encircle each other, one of them stopping near where Kikyo held her heart. "_And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring…and she doesn't play piano, or dance, or sing…no she doesn't compare." _

"_But she still breathes air…" _Kikyo murmured, lowering her head, trying to feel her pulse. It was to no avail…she had none.

"_Who cares? Unimportant, overblown! If only he could see, how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know…" _The soul stealers finished their graceful dance, pausing to see what she may say.

Kikyo stepped forward, extending her hand towards the flickering flame of her campfire, watching as it licked around her, but did not burn. "_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain…if you cut me with a knife, it's still the same…" _

She returned to her watchful position, her sorrowful song a small noise among the forest noise. As her dark orbs rested on Kagome, she felt the pang of jealousy rise in her stomach. _"And I know her heart is beating…and I know that I am dead…" _She sank to her knees, a single tear forming in her eye. "_Yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real…and it seems that I still have a tear to shed…"_

Seeing that their comfort had not helped as much as they would have liked, the two soul stealers struck up another verse. "_The sole redeeming feature from that little creature is that she's alive…" _the male whispered, looking at Kagome. The female entered, as if it had rehearsed many times before.

"_Overrated, overblown…everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate…Who cares? Unimportant, overrated, overblown." _Both of them prepared to finish, sure they had comforted her somewhat. _"If only he could see, how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know…"_

"_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain…in the ice or in the sun it's all the same…" _Kikyo lamented, eyeing her long lost love down below. _ "Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, it's breaking…and the pain here that I feel…try and tell me it's not real…" _The soul stealers gave each other a failed look, and slunk off into the night, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

She swallowed harshly as she eyed Inuyasha, his arm wrapped about the miko, holding her to his warm side. "_I know that I am dead…yet it seems that I still have a tear to shed…" _Her gaze averted as a single teardrop fell down her cheek, something she could still feel…the pain of her breaking heart.


End file.
